Love
by Book junkie from beyond
Summary: It is Hermione's final year at Hogwarts. She is now headgirl, but the surprises in store for her exceed even her imagination. When yet another childish prank is pulled she loses it and it lands her in trouble. 6th book never happened.HGDM
1. Head Boy

Hello Reader this is a DM/HG piece and my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: Some day J.K. Rowling will come to her senses and give me her Harry Potter series with all the rights etcetera until then alas the characters still belong to her.

This is set in the last year of school (Yr 7) but most of book six didn't happen (Dumbledore is not dead and Malfoy and Snape are still at school with Harry.)

Oh and if anything's weird tell me because I can't remember the books that well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter 1:Head boy**

Hermione strode confidently down the now familiar corridors, her robes flapping out in her wake. She was excited, another year of Hogwarts had started, her final year. She had worked her arse of for this and finally she had got it…Head Girl.

Nothing would spoil this for her, even seeing Ron's disappointed face when they got their school letters and he didn't get the Head Boy position.

Nervousness washed over her, she was still excited but she also felt a little sick.

'Calm down Hermione,' She told herself. 'You've gotten the letter and the badge already this is just the official welcoming.'

A meeting with Dumbledore, the house heads and of course she would find out who the new head boy/ her roommate would be.

She came to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Darn.

What was the Password?

She cast her mind back to the letter that was sent to her. Ah yes right.

"Um, Acid Pop."

The gargoyle swung out of sight revealing a moving staircase.

She stepped onto the magical elevator, straightened her robes and took a deep breath.

_Knock, Knock_

The door opened revealing an old wizened face with a long white beard and half moon spectacles perched upon a very crooked nose.

"Ah Miss Granger prompt as always, please come in and have a seat."

Hermione entered the Headmasters office, the spacious area in front of the fire had seven luxurious red armchairs and a low long table filled with food - cooked no doubt by the poor house elves enslave in the kitchens.

Hermione's face became stony for a moment but she quickly wiped it clean again.

It wasn't until she had come to the closest armchair that she remembered where she was. Glancing up self-consciously she greeted the people sitting around the hearth. Professor Flitwick- Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw, gave a merry wave and a high-pitched "Welcome." His diminutive frame even smaller in the plush high-backed chair. Professor Sprout, Hufflelpuffs head was sitting next to him eating a chocolate éclair while chatting merrily to a severe woman with square glasses. Professor McGonagall, (head of Hermione's house, Griffindor.) McGonagall flashed Hermione a rare smile then turned her attention back to Professor Sprout. A lurking figure appeared on the fireplace, he wasn't paying attention to anyone, instead staring into the flames, apparently brooding. Professor Snape was the head of Griffindors greatest rival Slytherin. Including her and Dumbledore that made six people and seven seats, the head boy had yet to turn up.

"What, sorry sir" Hermione was once again broken out of her introspection. What was wrong with her? She wasn't normally so scatter-brained.

She sighed, knowing full well what the problem was, having to share apartments with the new head boy. If it were Ron she could have handled it, they were best friends despite the constant arguing that seemed to go on.

Dumbledore sensed Hermione's unease. "Ah, Miss Granger there is nothing to be worried about this is just a small gathering to welcome you into your position and teach you your duties."

Hermione did calm down a little and Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying all we are waiting for is the head boy then we can go down to the sorting."

As he was speaking there was a sharp rap on the door Hermione turned and gasped when Dumbledore opened the door.

'No,' she told herself, 'there is some mistake.'

But there was no denying that lean frame, pale skin, insolent smirk and shocking white /blonde hair.

"Malfoy," She growled with possibly more venom than was necessary, her face contorting in to an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Granger! You're Head Girl?" Draco exclaimed his usually calm demeanour as shaken as Hermione's.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Please review this is my first Fanfic so I really want a response good or bad brings it on; I'm really hard to offend.


	2. Sticks and Stones

Hey, Hey Everyone I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine 

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones**

The rest of the meeting was a blur to Hermione as was the Sorting and the Feast; she barely acknowledged her presentation to the school. Harry and Ron were not at the feast but she was glad instead of worried. In the last six years Harry had only managed to attend two sortings. The Feast had finished and Hermione led the Griffindors' up the winding staircase to their tower dormitories. On the way Peeves blew in like a bad smell.

"OOOOhhh icky wicky first years, icky wicky first years."

"Peeves go away!"

Hermione said forcefully.

Peeves ignored her and out of nowhere he produced a black balloon. With careful aim, his eyes going crossed and with his tongue poking out, he let the balloon loose on the group of small first years. They all screeched and ducked in unison. All except for Hannah Dinklea an unfortunate relative of Neville Longbottom. She was hit on the face and with and odd WHOOSH the balloon exploded. Peeves cackled with glee, flipping summersaults into the air. Hannah was now covered in honey. Before she could start screaming Hermione performed a quick cleanup with her wand. Peeves seemed oblivious to Hermione's expression.

"AWWW isn't she the sweetest?" He said in an odd Texan accent laughing at his own joke, while Hermione rolled her eyes at the pathetic pun.

Peeves then broke into song, his voice so off key some first years clapped their hands over their ears.

"**_Sticky, icky, wicky, first years, _**

_**Don't shout or shed those tears,**_

_**I am Peeves the Poltergeist,**_

_**And I deserve some cheers!"**_

He paused briefly bowing and scraping saying, "Oh thank you, your too kind" in front of his terrified audience but no one did anything, so with a cat-like grin he produced a larger black balloon. He was reading himself to throw again when with a flourish of her wand Hermione forced the balloon to explode in his hands and honey dripped all over his cross-eyed face and formed droplets on his pasty nose, with a good deal of spluttering and cursing he flew of down the corridor. Hermione felt somewhat embarrassed at the claps and cheers aimed at her. With a small smile she began to climb the staircase again.

**xXx**

"Willow," She said to the familiar picture of the Fat Lady.

With a smile the Portrait swung forward revealing the Griffindor Common room.

"First Year Girls this way, First year boys on your left," Hermione said briskly.

"Oh no! Harry she finally turned into McGonagall." Ron's voice broke out above the sleepy chatter of the Griffindor House.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione whirled around to see her two best friends leaning on the wall beside the exit. (Or entrance depending on what side of the Portrait you were on.) "Where on earth have you been?"

Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

"Well, we went down to Hogsmeade and, " said Harry, "In honour of your rise in ranks us lowly scum…."

"…Decided to give you a surprise," said Ron.

With a smile and a flick of his wand Harry (along with Ron and the rest of Griffindor) yelled

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry in confusion.

"What …." She began to say then she followed Ron's pointed gesture. "Oh gosh," Was all she could manage.

The whole common room was suddenly lit up will colourful bubbles which floated around the room giving off multi-coloured light, on the tables there were huge mugs of Butter beer, Honey dukes sweets were placed carelessly in huge piles. Above the roaring fireplace was a huge banner that changed colour and flashed different signs that said things like 'Three cheers for Hermione, Head girl extraordinaire'. Someone, probably Seamus had painted a rearing Griffindor lion eating a snake and badger whilst chasing a raven in flight and the words 'Griffindor Rules'. Everyone was standing in front of her cheering.

Hermione raised her hand and silence ensued. "You did all of this for me?" She asked bewildered.

"Of course, Hermione." Said Ron coming up beside her.

"Oh, you guys!" She said flinging her arms over a startled Ron her face now wet with tears. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It was no problem Hermione." Ron replied patting Hermione awkwardly on the back with a look at Harry that said _'Women.'_

"Come on Hermione, before everyone else eats the food first, you've been at the feast but me'n Harry are starved." Ron led the way to the stocked tables.

Hours later after the party Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting contentedly on the cosy armchairs staring into the fire. Ron still toasting some leftover Honey dukes Expanding Candy puffs (Like the muggle Marsh mellows only when heated over a fire they grew to the size of pies filled with gooey delicious melted puffs.) Everyone else had already collapsed into bed.

Harry was talking to Hermione quietly when Ron sat up yawning, "Hey, I'm goin go to bed now night 'arry and 'mione." His words slurred by sleep.

Harry also rose. "Right, I'm coming too. Goodnight Hermione, have fun in the Head's apartments. (The Head's of the school had a lot of privileges, one of which was that they got a huge suite to live in.)

'Fun?' "Yeah sure." She said sarcastically but Harry was too tired to notice her change in mood. "Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron sleep well guys and thanks for everything." Then she left through the Portrait.

**xXx**

Walking down to the Head's dorm Hermione's feeling of dread grew. Malfoy, of all the gits it could have been it had to be him. Frankly Hermione was startled to find him still here, after Voldemort's return she had expected him to leave to receive a more '_specialised_' education.

"Quis Custodeit ipsos Custodes." She said wearily to the statue of Saint Adriana, a mediaeval witch who was idolised and hailed as a Saint by the superstitious muggles for performing a simple spell on their crops.

She laughed at the Password 'Quis Custodeit ipsos Custodes, Who will guard the guards.' Indeed who would protect the people from their protectors. The Ministry had long since lost any respect that Hermione had had for them.

Mulling over such thoughts she walked through her new lounge area into her room, passing Malfoy's on the way. She didn't stop to chat wanting to postpone the inevitable fighting match that would occur the moment they saw each other. She wanted to be awake enough to have some good comebacks. Slipping into her comfortable bed she drifted off into welcomed sleep.

**xXx**

Only to be rudely awoken by the foulest smell she had ever smelt.

Jumping out of bed she ran into the bathroom gagging. When her eyes had stopped watering she wet a towel and thrust it over her nose and mouth before turning from the bath chamber and striding into her room. Hermione snatched her wand up from her beside table. She grabbed an empty bottle from the bottom of her trunk, all the while fighting to not be overcome be the powerful stench. With a wave of her wand and a half remembered spell she succeeded in pulling all the horrid air into the glass container. When the smell was contained she thrust the cork into the bottle's neck.

Hermione glared at the bottle full of swirling yellow mist.

'_Urgh a stink bomb._'

"**MALFOY!"**

She screamed hurtling out of her room to march up to his door. With out bothering to knock she stormed in and turned on the light only to be stopped dead in surprise to see Malfoy rousing out of sleep, his thumb in his mouth.

"Huh? What? Granger what the fuck are you doing in my room!" Said Malfoy startled awake.

"You suck your thumb?" asked Hermione in glee, countering his questions with hers.

"Mudblood get out, you're contaminating my room!"

"Contaminating? Me? No Ferret you contaminated my room!" She barked back, holding evidence A; The glass bottle.

Malfoy looked up from his bed at her in bewilderment then as he remembered a malicious smirk spread across his face.

"What?" He asked innocently, "You didn't like your welcoming present? I'm hurt Mudblood, I thought that's what you'd want. You know something to remind you of your stinking muggle home.

"What did you say?" Hermione screeched her face turning as red as Ginny's rage building up inside her.

"Granger, I had no idea you were deaf as well as stupid and vile."

"Malfoy the only vile thing here is you, you snake, you worm, you disgusting ferret! Why don't you do the world a favour and crawl back from where you came from. In fact you stupid Death eater why don't you crawl back to your pathetic master Voldmort and let him finish you off for us."

"You will die for that mudblood!" Malfoy snarled ominously, getting out of bed.

"Sticks and Stones Malfoy, Sticks and Stones." Said Hermione as she turned to leave throwing the glass bottle against the wall as she did so releasing the stench into Malfoy's room.

The last thing she heard before shutting her door and returning to bed was a faint "Bitch!" Followed by a gagging sound.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yes this is a Romance so don't worry it's just that I'm building up their relationship (I hate those stories where after years of hatred they randomly fall in love with each other they have a history and I'd like to show that.

Please, Please, Please don't forget to Review.


	3. Caught red handed

I cannot believe it... what is wrong with you people!

I've left this story for over a month (Because I'm lazy)

118 people have seen my work (all you writers know I can tell) and only one decides to review?

I'm quite put out 'sigh' no one loves me...anyway I'm over it now

A huge thanks to JewelBlossom /u/713599/ for being my first (and only (scowls at computer)) reviewer ever!

Please note, I'm using real Latin for my spells (well I'm using a translator so if you clever Latin speaking people out there find something wrong blame the internet.

Disclaimer: ONE DAY ...ONE DAY, (shakes fist in dramatic way) 'sighs' but not today, Harry Potter in all it's literary glory still belongs to J.K.Rowling in all her author ness as do all the characters in the series. _I'm _just stealing them and forcing them through the horrible ordeal of my plot. ANYWAY on with the story...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Chapter 3:Foolish Pranks **

In the morning Hermione went down to breakfast with bags under her eyes and a very grouchy disposition, Malfoy had spent the rest of the night (after he got rid of the stink in his room) charming a table to continually knock against her door and when ever she uncharmed it he would just wait until she left and start again. Sitting at the Griffindor table she helped herself to some jam and toast and began thinking of ways that she could prevent Malfoy from wrecking her room and playing nasty pranks on her.

Hermione was so pre-occupied that she didn't notice Harry and Ron come and sit beside her until Ron said in an aggravated tone,

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us Malfoy was the Head boy?"

Hermione looked up from where she was studiously spreading preserved strawberries over her toast, in surprise.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you didn't know, pardon me for not knowing if you know what I know...you know?" She said, a little testy about the accusing question.

Blinking in surprise Ron glance at Harry, "did that make any sense to you?"

Harry however was looking at Hermione. "Hey Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione gave a tired sigh, "look guys I'm sorry for being so nasty, but this whole Malfoy thing doesn't just bother you, I mean I have to live with him." She glanced at her watch and wolfed down her toast " I have to go to the library," she said rising from the bench and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"What!" Demanded Ron, "but it's the first day, WE HAVE NO HOMEWORK!" He yelled at Hermione's retreating figure.

All he got as a reply was a wave as Hermione left the Great Hall.

Once in the library Hermione spent the rest of the morning before class researching protective spells.

xXx

Draco stared at the bushy haired girl sitting in front of him in Ancient Runes. That little vixen had somehow made it to the Head girl position. Yes, she was smart but definitely below such an exulted appointment - she was a filthy mud blood, common as muck. What had the board been thinking?

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy! Answer the question."

Professor Silvan, his teacher for Ancient Runes scowled at him.

"Err, excuse me but what was the question?" He asked.

"10 points from Sytherin for not paying attention but I dare to ask, what is so important about Miss Grangers head that you could not keep your focus on me?"

Draco blushed at that, a pink tinge spreading across his pale face.

"Well you see I…" He started off trying to think of an excuse, the teacher had certain unrealistic views when it came to mud bloods - she liked them.

"Never mind Mr Malfoy it was a rhetorical question of sorts, perhaps Miss Granger could answer my previous question?"

"The Ancient Vikings had a strained dialect of runes, theirs had many more magical properties than the Ancient English. The Viking's wizards carved the runes on stones and covered them in something red- blood is best but berries and other things also work. These stones became talismans for the battling warriors protecting them in war and making spirits enter them causing the condition called Berserk." Said Hermione promptly.

"Correct, I could not have put it better myself, 15 points to Griffindor." The Professor grinned at her ace student. "Now this was the talisman for Health…"

As the teacher continued Hermione cast a puzzled look over her shoulder and saw Malfoy glaring at her, his handsome features twisted into open contempt, before she hurriedly turned her attention back to the board.

'Bloody Granger, stupid teachers pet' Malfoy grumbled to himself, then his patented malicious smirk spread across his features. He'd show her, an idea formed in his mind. stinks bombs were nothing compared to this…

xXx

Hermione knew that Yr 13 work was hard but this was ridiculous, the piles of scrolls that were heaped up in front of her and scattered around the floor seemed almost overwhelming

With her back against her lounge armchair she grimly started, dragging her astrology chart closer.

What felt like hours later she had gone through about 2/3 of it and starting a complicated Herbology assignment, when out of nowhere a huge flood of water appeared, tearing the scrolls apart, making all the ink run and thoroughly soaking Hermione.

At first Hermione sat there stunned, then she screamed, all her work was ruined!

She looked around wildly but couldn't see any one.

After her initial rage had worn off, she drew out her wand and evaporated the water.

Unfortunately her work was still ruined, the remains of her Arithmacy essay now one big wad of smudged black ink. She knew exactly who to blame…. Malfoy

"Malfoy, where are you?" She said almost calmly walking into his room.

There was no answer but she hadn't really expected one. Hermione had an idea, she walked to his pillow and grabbed one of his blonde hairs that had stuck to it, then crossing the room she grabbed a quill, after she had twined the hair around the quill she laid it on the table and spoke in even tones (whilst pointing her wand) " Reperio substantia procul suus radix."

The quill flew off the desk and careened out of the room with Hermione following after. It lead the way through the twisting maze of hallways and up to the floor above the Heads apartments she met no one on the way typically because it was past curfew.

The Quill stopped at a door, tapping insistently at its wooden frame. Gripping her wand tightly Hermione pushed open the door and the quill flew on.

"Ouch" Malfoy cried as the Quill flew straight to him and tapped him continually on the head. Hermione surveyed the scene,

Malfoy was sitting in a chalk circle with about 7 big buckets- all empty. Inside the chalk circle instead of the castle stone there was a view into the apartment and of the ground where her ruined homework sat, it was as if that section of floor was made of glass.

"You've been spying on me!" She gasped in disbelief and anger.

"Come now mud blood," Malfoy drawled, trying unsuccessfully to shake off the pecking quill. "What's got you down? You can be such a drip at times."

"You git! You absolute Pratt! " Hermione screamed.

"What was that you said before Granger, 'Sticks and Stones?"

Hermione's eyes flashed, whirling her wand above her head in a complex movement and walking forward - right into the circle.

"Vado rursus!

999999999

88888888

7777777

666666

55555

4444

333

22

1

For a moment the room twisted impossibly then a bright blast of white light blocked the spinning room from view. Blinded temporarily Hermione closed her eyes with a small shriek, her stomach churning and an impossible feeling of weightlessness on her.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	4. Another Time, Another Place

Yes! Two more reviews, that's a grand total of …3. Hint. Hint.

Disclaimer: Rowling is still the owner

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Chapter 4: Another time, another place.**

When Hermione opened her eyes she immediately noticed two things; one was that she was lying face down on grass and two that there was the near deafening chatter of birds echoing through the air, quickly she shut her eyes tight, "Oh no. This is not happening."

Slowly she opened them again. Steeling herself she turned over to gaze straight into the glaring afternoon sun, "Ouch" she said squinting. She sat up with a very heavy heart; at Hogwarts it was about 12:30am, at night, with no sun. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more." She muttered squinting her eyes against the bright light.

"Granger! Where are we? What did you do? And what the hell is a Toto?" A voice broke through the calls of the birds as a distinctly disgruntled Malfoy hovered into view.

Shaken Hermione ignored Malfoy and gazed around the little grassy glade where she sat surrounded by wilderness.

When she had stared for some time at her surroundings she realised that Malfoy had stopped talking and was staring at her expectantly. She tried to speak but her voice seemed stuck in her throat. Clearing it she tried again, "Umm, I think I transported us somewhere."

"Oh, really is that why we are out in the middle of nowhere? Blimey, thanks for clearing that up!" Said Draco with heavy sarcasm.

Hermione was just about to let loose a scathing reply when she stopped and looked at him, his pale skin was bleached white and he was twist and turning at every little sound - it looked like he had a body tick.

He was scared.

She stood up, not knowing quite how to act. Startled she realised he was now almost a head taller than her. "Look, Malfoy there is no need to be snappy."

"No need? No need! This may come as a shock to you but I don't normally get transported out of a heavily magically fortressed castle into the unknown wilderness." Malfoy replied forcefully.

"Listen, it was not just my spell that went wrong, it must have combined with your spell."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No, I wasn't, but it's definitely an idea. If you hadn't played that stupid prank on me none of this would have happened."

"It is not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh, Just grow up. You act like a three year old." Hermione screamed at him.

Draco was about to reply when suddenly the sound of galloping horses and war cries split the air.

"Get down." Draco yelled as five heavily armoured warriors with great bows, swords and round shields burst into the clearing.

He pushed heavily against Hermione, steering her towards some bushes.

They collapsed in a pile under the foliage. They lay side by side, peering through the under growth at the charging horsemen.

Staring, they saw the giant warhorses with men in bronze armour- configure to look like a naked muscled back and chest. They had leather skirts of loose strips and bronze greaves moulded to their calves. It was impossible to see their faces as the helmets they wore completely covered their heads, with only a Y shaped slit at the front to allow for breathing and seeing. Stiff horsehair plumes protruded from the top.

Hermione watched them hurtle past, aware of Draco's arms still around her. She dared not move in case they came back, waiting for the thundering of hooves to die down. In the distance she could still hear the war cries but other sounds emerged, the clanging of weapons and the death scream of a man in mortal agony. A trumpet sounded and the shouts of the men echoed down into the glade.

"There is no way that five men could make that much noise." Hermione breathed.

"They must have triggered an ambush or something." Said Draco in a whisper.

"I think they are gone." He said sitting up and removing his arm from Hermione's waist. He took a breath and began to speak again when Hermione interrupted him.

"I know where we are." She said abruptly.

"And where is that?"

"Well actually it is more of a when." She said nervously

"What?" He asked confused.

Taking a deep breath she let it all out in a rush. "Those men, their armour, listen I think we went back in time- about 2000 to 700 BC, if I have my eras correct."

He paused for a moment. "4006 years ago!"

"Well that would be the maximum, those men we saw were in Bronze armour." She explained.

"So?" Asked Malfoy with a sneer.

"SO," She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "the Bronze Age began 2000Bc and it ended 700Bc."

"Oh."

"We need a plan." Hermione said.

"We, there is no we."

"Wrong Malfoy, until we get home we have to work together. Believe me, I'm all for just leaving you here, but I need help."

"Fine you need my help but what makes you think I need yours?"

"Do you really expect to get out of here with out my help?"

Seeing Draco's uncertainty she told him, "You see you need me. Ha, the Great Malfoy dependant on a muggle-born." Hermione burst into laughter.

When she finished she noticed Draco's stony look, but she started talking as if she hadn't. Either he'd accept her or he wouldn't it was that simple and really she had grown so immune to his scorn that she would hardly notice anyway. "As I was saying, _we_ need a plan."

She expected more argument but surprisingly Draco kept his outrage in check and after taking a deep breath said he replied.

"Well we could go over to where we heard the battle as there are bound to be people over there or we could head in the direction where the horsemen came from and hope they haven't ridden to far from their camp."

"Hold on, before we decide anything I need to do something."

Hermione quickly said a short chant under her breath pointing her wand at first Draco and then herself.

Draco felt a sharp pain in his temples followed by one hell of a migraine.

"Arrgh." He gasped clutching his head. When the pain lessened a bit he started to swear, about to give Granger a piece of his mind he looked up and saw that she was also doubled up in agony. He didn't know why but that made him fell a lot better. Keeping his mouth shut he sat on the grass. A few minutes later the effects of the spell wore off.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I didn't realised the side effects would be so, um, violent."

"What the hell was it?" He croaked, his mouth feeling dusty.

"It was a language spell, congratulations you can now speak and understand any human, spirit and some troll languages. That's well worth the pain isn't it?"

"Well anyone can speak troll you just grunt and mumble."

First Hermione stared at him and then she laughed. "A joke, Draco? If I hadn't heard it I would never have believed it."

"What, I crack jokes all the time."

"No, you patronize people all the time, there is a difference."

Malfoy was about to reply when a rustling of the bushes announced the presence of someone else. Turning simultaneously Hermione and Draco were confronted by a squat man with a hideously wrinkled face with a pug nose, wild untamed hair and beard, with small goat horns poking out of his head. Another interesting thing was that past his waist he was a goat, complete with cloven hooves.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I got more reviews yay! But that doesn't mean you cant write me one. So just click on the little review button and type away 

I'll post the next chapter in a few days at the most. I promise.


	5. Panic

Well I'm having plot troubles as in I need a plot so be patient for a bit and I will write when I can but I managed this fifth chapter…

Disclaimer: Rowling is a millionaire do you know why? Because she is a damn fine author and all of Harry Potter's Characters belong to her exclusively. Doesn't that just suck.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Chapter 5: Panic**

Draco shot Hermione a questioning look, she was about to speak when the goat/man started to talk, "ere wot t'ou fink your doing, eh? I nearly had them nymphs till youse scared thems away I was gonna add them to my Harem if you know wot I means, ay, ay." At this point the creature nudged Malfoy in the ribs, winking seedily at Hermione. Draco stepped out of reach in surprise, man had move very fast. Noticing the cool reply to his friendly gesture the goat/man straightened out. "Yer, well, listen ere you youngins," His manner becoming more formal, "Everyone knows magic is forbidden, unless of course youse be's magical creatures or gods. Now, I knows you aren't Gods. Thems are immediately recognisable theys are; wot with the glowing nimbus and such. My own father is a god 'e is. Course it's possible youse are magical creatures n which case I would need absolute proof of identity and unless youse can prove to me that youse is magical creatures then I'll have to report you to the boss-man. And I'm afraid it wont be to pleasant after dat."

"Hermione, what is it?" Asked Draco quietly.

"Err, it's a satyr. I think." Hermione answered uncertainly.

"…Ok…

and what's a nymph?"

"Well, They're elementals that live in nature, they look like human girls and the satyr's try to catch and rape them."

"Rape!" Draco said incredulously "what they can just get away with that?

"Yes, they could and they did. Women weren't respected in the ancient world to the men here I am nothing but a object." Observed Hermione dryly.

"Well?" asked the Satyr impatiently. "Are ye or ain't ye magical creatures."

Thinking quickly Draco said, "If I wasn't could I do this?" He whipped out his wand and said "Transmogrify Serpentinious."(AN: Ok it's not Latin I am sorry) A rock sitting innocently in the grass suddenly transformed into a grey mottled snake that uncoiled and slithered into the forest.

The Satyr slyly replied, "Yup, I reckon you could and that of course would be another violation of the forbidden magic law."

Draco determined to prove himself began to recite another spell when Hermione cut across him.

"Shut up." She hissed at him. "I will handle this."

"Son of Pan, most loyal of the Satyrs," she began, addressing him in the ancient Greek formula, "forgive my brother Draconious, favourite of Zeus, in his eagerness to show his natural prowess at magic he forgot to tell you of our ancient heritage and… err…stuff." She concluded lamely.

"And what would that be?" Asked the Satyr amused.

"Yes Granger, what would that be?" Malfoy repeated through clenched teeth.

"We are the twin son and daughter of the great Titan Oceanus. He lay with my mother, the noble Thetine of the long tresses, on the eve of mid-summer. We may not have the illustrious claim to godhood like that of your esteemed father but like you we are doomed to demi-god status."

" Well I dunno, you definitely look like you might be a demi-god, ya seem t'know a lot bout me and my family, not many could do that I reckon." At this he puffed out his chest in pride, "but I'm not sure bout this one." He said poking a knarled finger into Draco's side.

"Ouch." Breathed Draco rubbing the spot in his side.

"Well you know how it is with the gods children, one is born with great strength or beauty or divine foresight and the other is as plain as mud." Hermione explained airily her eyes flashing at Draco.

"You'd be right about that." The Satyr chuckled. "Why I remember Helen and Clymennstra. Helen was the most beautiful woman who ever lived and Clymennstra; well the less said about her the better. Alright, I'm convinced you'd best be on you're way."

Hermione turned to go in relief when suddenly Malfoy's voice could be heard. "Me, common as mud? You wish Granger but you can never lower me down to your status. Your brother indeed, I'd rather be dead than be related to you. Wait until my father hears o…"

"Silencio" Screamed Hermione. Stopping Malfoy in mid rant.

She looked at the Satyr, who's face suddenly went stony. "I…"She began.

"Save it sweetheart your goin t' see the boss man, you can tell him all about it," Taking a long shell horn from his belt he wiped off the dust saying, "I'll just call him down." Taking a deep breath he blew a series of complicated notes.

Hermione had felt angry but calm then suddenly and unexplainably at each new note she grew more and more upset and frightened. Suddenly she took off not caring where she went but fleeing from her own terror.

The Satyr, whose name was Polyuamus, lowered his horn and looked after the fleeing strangers. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I must 'ave hit the 'f #' a little hard. Now they're off in a panic.' Polyuamus debated whether he should go and tell the boss or start after them. He caught a glimpse of a wood nymph lying beneath her tree and his mind was made up, go and tell the god then chase some Nymphs. Laughing he called upon his conch (more carefully this time) and had a chat to the tall figure that appeared.

(AN: the god Pan, the Satyrs father/ ancestor, was said to inspire 'panic' in the enemy when he blew his shell horn called a conch.)

Hermione stopped running, her panic had faded and now she was out of breath. She realised that Draco was right behind her. she turned to glare at him.

"I had him, you stupid git! We were almost Scott free when you had to open your big mouth. I didn't like the idea if being related to you either but why else would I be in a forest with a guy my own age hmm think about it, out of the million of theories out there which one would a Satyr who spends his time drinking and getting horny with Nymphs think of? I think the other alternative would be far more repulsive. Honestly Malfoy this isn't some popularity contest or macho pride issue here, this is about survival, here no one cares of your standing or who your father is, here you are an outsider with no connections and even less friends. We have to rely on each other to get through this and back to Hogwarts alive. How ever distasteful that might be." She paused for a moment. "Well? Do you have anything to add?"

Malfoy glared at her then pointed from her wand to his throat.

"Oh, right." She said as she swiftly undid the silencing spell.

"Fine you've made your point, what are we going to do?" Asked Draco reluctantly, which surprised Hermione- she had expected more argument.

"Well, We need to find a god." She replied after thinking it over.

"What? Why?"

"Because the gods are our best chance of going home, they will have the power and knowledge to send us back! We have to start moving and find out where we are, then figure out where to go. So from now on we are finished arguing. Okay?"

"Alright then, we will go this way." Said Malfoy striding in the direction he gestured to, where the trees seemed to thin out a bit.

"Wait, why do you get to lead."

"I thought we were finished arguing remember?" he said his eyebrow lifted quizzically a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and a playful glint in his eyes.

Caught by surprise at the sudden change in his mood, Hermione babbled. "Well, I, you, I mean we have, I mean we had." She felt her face going red.

What was wrong with her?

"Umm your right we aren't arguing lead the way."

Malfoy seemed unaware of her glowing face and without saying another word turned around to follow what looked like a trail- barely noticeable in the forests thick undergrowth.

Hermione was absolutely mortified at her reaction to his admittedly very cute expression. He was Malfoy she told her self sternly- cute didn't enter into it. Shrugging away the odd shiver she felt in her spine she followed him concentrating on keeping her footing on the uneven track.

**xXx**

After what felt like hours, the Forests thick canopy gave way to tussock grass and rocky outcroppings.

Draco suddenly came to a stop at the top of the rise. Panting Hermione ran to catch up about to ask what was wrong when her voice trailed off.

They had come to the edge of a cliff that over looked a beautiful bay with clear deep blue water.

The sun was about two hours away from setting and had bathed the bay in a glow, which made the cliffs of the rugged coast blaze gold. Far below the couple on the cliff, the water was dotted with black ships fitted out with sails and oars. Hermione knew nothing of ships but even from this distance they looked very intimidating. There was a small settlement tucked away on the edge of the bay on a remote beach.

On whole the effect was breath taking. It was stunning.

Hermione gasped as she looked, her eyes shining. The wind was blowing a refreshing breeze up the drop and when Hermione lifted her face to the rushing air she felt like she was flying. Suddenly she laughed loud and clear, her voice being whisked away by the wind. Startled Draco turned to her and stared in surprise, it occurred to him that he had never seen her laugh or look as carefree as she did at that moment. He was also surprised to notice how beautiful it made her look, her whole face lit up. Embarrassed Draco turned away to look at the bay again acutely aware of the curly haired Brunette beside him.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

If you have any criticism I would love to hear it oh and nice stuff to:) ….Review please.

Book Junkie From Beyond signing out


	6. Mudblood

Hello me again,

I have thought of a plot but it will take about 12 chapters. So a question, do you think that is to long for this story? Please tell me.

Disclaimer: "It is all mine" -EVIL LAUGH 'MYHAAAAA'-END OF EVIL LAUGH. Cough. Cough. I'm not crazy.

J.K gave it to me, ring her and she will tell you! I own Harry Potter! - Manic look in my eye as they cart me off to insanity prison for... well...being insane. Vote Ilana for Prime Minister!

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Chapter Six: Mudblood**

Hermione sighed contentedly, she was stuck in the Bronze age with her arch enemy and only a very vague plan of how to get home but she had never felt more inspired or at peace with herself.

The view. The rush. Hermione could honestly say that they view of the bay was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There must have been magic in the air because Hermione could not remember a time where she was so spontaneous. It wasn't that she was a control freak or anything; she had just always been surrounded by structure. She always had a plan but this was the most inconceivable journey, she was completely unprepared but instead of fear she felt exhilarated. Even when she was fighting with Harry against some horror he had found, (Harry had a definite knack for finding trouble) she had always felt like a tool, the sidekick. Here it was her adventure and once the shock had worn off Hermione was really only worried about Ferret- but even he didn't seem that bad. Hermione jolted out of her reverie.

Not that bad? She must have knocked her head a bit to hard when she 'fell' into the past.  
Thinking of Draco she turned to see him gazing out at the water. It was definitely odd seeing him without any hostility on his face, the malicious sneer was gone. He glanced back a small smile on his face. They just looked at each other no arguments or snide remarks just enjoying a surprising peaceful end to one hell of a day.

It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Draco," she said his first name feeling odd on her tongue, "I…"

Draco unintentionally took a step forward.

"I think we should set up a camp for the night" Hermione quickly though Draco was sure that was not what she was going to say.

Reluctantly he nodded and turned to glance once more at the breath taking view before straightening.

"Alright what should I do?"

"Um, get some firewood." Replied Hermione gesturing towards the forest, "and make sure it's dry." She called after his retreating figure.

She then cleared away a spot for the fireplace using a stick to dig a small pit into the earth. Once she had done that she went to help Draco gather sticks and fallen branches.

**xXx**

When they had a sizable pile of wood Hermione said whispered the spell for fire, when a tiny flame had appeared at the end of her wand she hurriedly set the end against the kindling. As soon as it had caught she blew out her wand.

"Before you ask, the reason that I didn't conjure a magical fire was because we have to be careful to not perform any magic that is big. Even creating a magical bonfire would make a sound large enough for a magical creature to hear. It is called Greodfeys la…"

"Yes, yes, Greodfeys law on the vibrations of magic and effect on creatures with magical abilities. Do you think I'm a moron or just that you were the only one who was capable of listening in school?"

"I..."

But Malfoy was just warming up. "I'm so sick of this! What is everyone's obsession with perfection? You, my father, everyone thinks that I must be an idiot just because I'm not top off the class or best in the year or what ever. 'How could you let a mudblood best you, you're a stain on this family's name.' 'Potter is no better at Qudditch than his blood-traitor father was; you just don't try hard enough. Your worthless to me and you will always be." Draco's voice imitated his father's cold demeanour sending chills down Hermione's back she huddled close to the fire for warmth.

"Draco I had no idea…" 'Liar,' she told herself she knew exactly what sort of man Luscious Malfoy was. But she never would have thought he would treat his son with the same inferiority that he treated everyone else.

Blood, it was the corner stone of the man's philosophy, it was his religion and his obsession. To treat his own blood with such disdain was...err... remarkable.

"Forget it Granger, I didn't mean to attack you. I meant to say I understand perfectly the need for magical discretion."

You mean you didn't mean to tell me how much your father hurt you. She thought bitterly. Hermione was startled to find she actually felt pity for Draco. She could imagine what a father like that constantly pushing you with no comfort or encouragement to give, all ways criticising you. Hermione shudder to think of the impact on Draco's psyche, she had never been as grateful to have the father she had than in that moment.

"Someone should keep watch, you go to sleep first and then I will wake you up."

Hermione smiled gratefully at the figure sitting across from her.

The climate in Greece was beautiful and Hermione had no trouble drifting of to sleep.

Halfway through the night she took her shift. To begin with it was silent except for the popping of the fire and the crash of the ocean far below, then the sky began to lighten and birds began to wake up quiet peeping, shrill cawing, beautiful songbirds weaving an intricate melody through the air. Hermione sat on a fallen log and faced the eastern ocean watching the sunrise.

She took a deep breath and felt all her anxiety drain away, what a morning to be alive, the air was crisp but not freezing, the ocean crashed onto the cliffs below at intervals soothing her and she loved the solitude. The stars disappeared from the sky and the moon became a ghostly reminder of its nightly brilliance. The sky went from dark blue to an odd orange-green and deep red. In the middle of Hermione's vision just on the horizon was a blazing yellow streak that was blinding in its intensity. . In one moment quiet appeared in area again, the birds fell silent, even the ocean seemed muted, the whole forest and ocean held there collective breath. The tension created made Hermione sit still.

Suddenly as the Sun's first golden rays struck the cliff and water in a single beam, the water in the bay frothed and a huge waterspout emerged growing taller and taller in the air. A flash broke out from the tip of the swirling fountain. It seemed blue at first but shone red as the sun's rays caught it. Hermione leaned forward straining to see it. The water plume, which it burst out of, fell back into the water. Staring hard Hermione saw the streaking colour split in half each, half twining around in a spiral with a comets fiery tail trailing behind. Faster and faster they spun, a sound seemed to build in the air, a crystal note that began softly and rose and rose until finally it was so loud Hermione had to grit her teeth. Just when she thought she could no longer bear it the music stopped abruptly and the two halves stopped spinning and rising they stood still in mid air and opened their wings to the sun. A sudden fire burst was given off and they glowed even more intense than the sun. Suddenly a new tune pervaded the air it was beautiful a gentle sound that sounded delicate yet made her feel strong. Hermione with her eyes filled with sunspots bathed in the glow of their colour and the heavenly music. The birds (for that's what they were) drifted lazily around one another swooping and diving they went out to sea and became nothing but specks on the horizon.

She felt a presence behind her and saw Draco. Standing there gazing up at the sky he seemed so open and she was hesitant to break the spell but she studied him closer. He was tall, lithe and every bit as handsome as everyone thought he would be. His white/ blonde hair, pale skin and cold silver eyes gave the effect of an Ice Prince. Even standing behind her looking at awe at the beautiful spectacle above he looked so distant and unapproachable.

Which is exactly what he is Hermione scolded herself. He is completely unapproachable, it has always been that way and it always will be don't get sucked in just because he is gorgeous, he is a snake and just because he has agreed to a truce doesn't that he wont turn on you the second circumstances change. Hermione was so focused on her analyses that she didn't notice Draco sit beside her on the log.

"I know what they are." He breathed so quietly Hermione had to strain to hear.

Hermione had no idea what they were except for birds. She had thought perhaps it was a phoenix but then the flame had split.

"What?"

"They are Sun birds, and that was their mating ritual. I heard about it but it's the first time I have seen it." His voice was still tinged with awe.

The moment was ruined somewhat when Hermione's stomach began to rumble.

"What are we going to do for food?" She asked.

"Well we already agreed to not use magic so scratch that and unless you know how to forage we had better hope that the village is not to far away."

They stared across the bay to the minute village on the other side; it would take at least a day if not two.

Hermione was wrong. It took a grand total of three days to reach the Town. Hermione broke her own rule and conjured up a plate of food that would continue replenishing and a bottle of water. That after noon they were chased by a swarm of pixies drawn to the magic. When Hermione and Draco were near the gate just above the town on a small cliff they stopped to rest. They were bitten, scratched, dirty, and sore. Hermione looked at Draco's dirty face and knew she didn't look any better she shuddered to think of how her hair must look.

"I think we should clean up before we go into the town otherwise they will probably not let us in the gate." She said.

Draco nodded

"Um do you think we should use a lot of magic and it would be really fast or just conjure up some soap and clean the normal way?"

Draco weighed both options. Surprised that Hermione bothered to ask him instead of just bossing about in the usual way.

"Well, if we use a lot of magic then who knows what will attack us next but I really don't want to waste time... Ok conjure some soap and lets find a lake."

Hermione did after whispering "Dulcets purgatio laganum" a large cake of soap appeared in her hand, it had a soft jasmine smell that she inhaled deeply.

They search for a lake or a pond but could only find a small brook. Hermione smiled.

"I suppose running water is better."

Then she went behind a tree and undressed leaving on only her bra and underwear. When she stepped out Draco was already in the water. She went to the edge to go in when Draco turned around.

He saw her body and was struck at her grace; she was always covered up before in the bulky sweater and dress, He was confused at the emotions rushing through him, chiefly among these, desire. He gasped, thinking of an excuse to stop her entering the water he wildly flung out, "What do you think you are doing?"

She looked at him confused "Bathing obviously."

"Wait until I am finished then you can contaminate it, Mudblood." He snarled. Even before he said it he regretted it, what was wrong with him? Was he an idiot or what?

He watched, as her eyes grew stormy. He expected her to yell, but instead she lifted her head and marched right into the water towards him, she stopped so close that he could practically see the lighting bolts playing in her eyes. She put her hand out in front of her for him to see, he looked down. As he did Hermione pulled up her other hand which contained her charm bracelet that she had got for her birthday from her mother, she gripped the edge of one of the charms and drew it in a swift movement across her palm. A tiny stream of blood welled up. Draco looked up confused and saw her face set in stone.

"Look Malfoy," she said in a quiet voice shaking with controlled rage, "Does that look like mud to you?" And with that she turned and went up stream around the bend.

Later they converged on the path, Draco refusing to look at Hermione. That suited Hermione just fine as she concentrated on the view of the forest.

Suddenly the ground on front of Hermione gave way. She fell with a shriek, trying to grab on to the soil around her to slow her descent. When she reached the bottom of the small cliff she landed with a thud. She winced as she felt her arm breaking. There wasn't any pain but Hermione (Who had her arm broken more than once) knew that it would come; she struggled out of the pile of rubble surrounding her carefully nursing the break.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Whew- That Chapter took forever to write. Review.

Thanks for reading


	7. To the gods

Hello everyone, guess what. I'm writing this on my new laptop. Excited? I am!

Sorry I took so long to post this but… well I could rattle off a long list explaining exactly why I couldn't but I'll let you read the chapter instead.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT MAY BE, POSSIBLY LEANING SLIGHTLY TOWARDS 'M' RATED CONTENT. I wont change the rating though unless someone asks me to.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling all rights reserved.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**7. To the Gods**

Hermione cradling her arm was attempting to get out of the landslide but a particularly awkward rock had her jammed in and she couldn't shift it. Above she heard Draco making a quick but careful descent.

"Hermione, are you alright? Hermione?" Draco shouted ' Please let her be ok.' He thought, his heart beating abnormally fast.

Hermione winced as she tried to turn to face him the rocks scraping against her fragile skin.

"I'm stuck." She croaked her throat full of dust.

Draco said nothing in reply as he wrenched the offending rock out of the way and cleared out a path for her. He offered her his hand to help her down, an unconscious gesture Hermione knew but she took it gratefully as her head and arm had begun to throb with pain. Bracing her Draco lead her over to a raise in the grass a little away from the debris. She gasped in pain as she sat down jolting her arm. Draco noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm," She winced, "I think it's broken." Hermione was on the verge of tears but she refused to cry in front of Draco.

He quickly and efficiently took off his robes tearing a long wide band. With more care than Hermione had ever thought that he had possessed Draco wound the fabric around the arm forming a sling, looking her over inconspicuously he found she was covered with dirt and leaf matter, scrapes covered her arms and face and a rather deep scratch was disconcertingly close to her left eye. He ripped up the remains of his over-robe to clean it. Dabbing the wounds as carefully as he could he wiped away the trickle of blood and dirt.

"There."

Leaning close he inspected Hermione's face, he could tell already that she would have a rather large bruise on her forehead and her large brown eyes were magnified by her unshed tears. Hermione caught his gaze and held it determinedly. He leaned in close, aware of how harsh his breathing had become. He felt her uninjured hand against his knee and looked down seeing the bandaged covering the cut on her palm from barely a few hours back. "Hermione," he whispered almost tenderly but Hermione could hear the arrogance in his tone. She was mesmerized by the sound of his voice and by his silver eyes that had now locked back onto her face. Hermione responded to him in a way she was at a loss to explain. She leaned towards him. Draco moved his body forward into her, tilting his head slightly. The gap between them closed the seconds trickled away reluctantly as time slowed. She could feel his breath on her cheek and her mind stopped all thinking and concentrated more on the sensations coursing through her.

A noise rented the air suddenly, making the two teenagers jump back quickly.

Staring around wildly Hermione looked for the source of the disruption. What she found was a young man about nineteen or twenty with curly brown hair, tall figure, Greek skin that burnished golden and, Hermione couldn't help but notice a very muscular chest. He all in all was a very devastatingly handsome man. He was leaning nonchalantly against a tree holding a scepter in one of his hand, which he twirled like a baton, and on his feet were sandals with what appeared to be tiny golden swan wings on the sides. Hermione stood up carefully and walked over to him not even aware of Draco keeping pace beside her.

"Hello." Hermione began uncertainly.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" The mysterious man asked, his eyes on Hermione though he clearly was aiming the remark at Draco. Glancing in the younger man's direction he smirked. Both Hermione and Draco blushed and the man's smile grew.

Hermione cradled her arm against her carefully. The man noticed and with a wave of his scepter the break was completely healed. As Hermione removed the sling she twisted and turned her arm in awe. Draco scowled at the stranger.

"Who did you say you were again?"

"I didn't say. Allow me to introduce myself, I am…"

"Hermes." Hermione breathe, her cautiousness evaporating.

"A you've heard of me I see," He said, for the first time appearing genuinely pleased.

"You're the messenger god to Zeus." Hermione stated.

"A messenger boy?" asked Draco sneering his old personality beginning to reappear. Hermes didn't even bother to glance in his direction. He just pointed his scepter at Draco. An invisible bolt of energy struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

Hermione it seemed was oblivious to Draco's collapse onto the ground. She continued to stare at Hermes, hypnotized by his brilliant green eyes. They were incredible- completely filled with glowing colour he had no pupils and no whites, his iris covered his entire eye.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to ask you the same thing." He replied tilting his head questioningly.

"It's a very long story."

"My dear," Hermione felt a shiver up her spine. "I am an immortal, your concept off time has little meaning for me. You suddenly appear out of no where and wreck havoc among our people who dwell in the forests of the world disturbing them with your noise and barbaric magic."

His voice was threatening but the smile never left his face.

"We can explain. You see…"

Hermes raised a hand cutting Hermione's explanation short.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Hermione."

Hermes did a double take showing surprise, amusement and approval in a single glance.

"A very fine name indeed and this _boy? _Hermione looked confused for a moment and then she remembered Draco.

"Who? Oh him, he is Mal-Draco." The fact that she had forgotten Draco jogged Hermione out of her stupor. She looked for a reason for her bizarre behaviour. Was she possibly sick or what? She had never acted this way around anyone. She suspected that the god was doing this intentionally to her to put her off balance.

"Mal-Draco? What an odd name."

Draco by now had recovered and was on his feet. "It's Malfoy to you." He glared at the god.

"I see." Hermes drawled obviously amused at Draco's attitude, "Well, Regardless of your name I have been sent to fetch you and take you to Mount Olympus."

"What?" Cried Hermione, "Only gods can go to Olympus."

"Well congratulations you have been made into an exception. Zeus is very curious about the two Barbarian youths disturbing his forest. You created enough noise to nearly deafen the nymphs did you know that, they are quite put out with you."

"All right how do we get there?" Hermione asked taking a deep breathe and ignoring Draco's enraged expression.

"Leave that to me." Said Hermes as he once again pointed his scepter at Draco. Draco flinched expecting another attack but all that was happening was a bubble of green light emerged in a bubble. The bubble grew and grew until it enclosed Draco completely. Immediately Draco began to panic punching the enclosed sphere and yelling to be released.

Hermes ignored him.

Hermione gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Oh don't worry about him, this is perfectly safe. I would have borrowed a chariot for you but unfortunately Apollo was using his, I couldn't find Hades' and father is unfortunately very possessive of his.

He shrugged in an apologetic way and pointed his scepter at Hermione. As the green sphere enclosed her she shut her eyes, she didn't want to see herself trapped in the semi transparent bubble. Suddenly she felt movement and her eyes flew open. Despite Hermes reassurance of it being safe Hermione screamed as the bubbles rose into the air and flew over the ocean. Hermione hated heights and the speed in which they flew made her hide her face in her hands. Hearing her Hermes flew next to her bubble, his sandal wings nothing but a golden blur.

"Fear not Hermione, as I said this is safe."

They flew for four eternal days across the ocean and land. It was near Sunset on the fourth day when they approached their destination. Hermione could see a giant Mountain that dominated the scenery. Mt Olympus. The Journey was finally coming to an end and Hermione was filled with apprehension. Hermes had flown next to Hermione seemingly at ease making jokes and telling all about himself. Hermione notice that he didn't ask her any more questions she sensed that he really didn't care all that much about her despite his attention, another thing was that he was very careful to place Hermione so far away from Draco that they could not talk with out Hermes hearing. The bubbles began to ascend the dizzying heights of the mountain. About a third of the way up they hit clouds, which Hermione was grateful for because it hid the ground from view. After what seemed like forever they broke through the cloud cover. Hermione couldn't make a sound, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the Palace that awaited them. Growing right out of the clouds it stretched up to the sky so far that it was lost among the stars that at this height could be seen whatever the time of day. The whole structure was a glowing an iridescent Mother of Pearl. Hermes set the bubbles containing Draco and Hermione on the marble steps as soon as their feet hit the ground the bubbles vanished in a gentle 'pop.'

They entered through an archway of white marble to enter a fenced courtyard filled with strange plants and immense statues all appearing out of the smoky, swirling ground. Stepping-stones formed a path into the building. Being very careful to not fall through the clouds Draco lead the way, hopping from stone to stone until he reached the giant doors made out of what he suspected was solid gold. The doors open soundlessly onto a wide corridor. Following it the trio came to another door, this one Silver. Through this door was a huge hall

As she entered Hermione's head spun. Glorious statues and busts ringed the room, set at intervals in between sturdy pillars made of the same white marble. On the walls were intricate tapestries made of woven precious metals and silks depicting different Gods and Heroes. The marble floors were covered in exotic animal furs and pelts. There was a fire burning in a pit set in the ground. Long tables were placed in a rough semi-circle. The decadent chairs were empty but the tables were covered with the remains of a feast. Servants scurried about like ants clearing and cleaning the room. Walking across the room Hermes led them through a decorated archway into an open courtyard that was easily big enough to enclose Hermione's house. In the center of this courtyard was a raised pavilion. Hermes approached it with Hermione and Draco following somewhat reluctantly behind. The pavilion was lit by candles and glowing crystals which hovered in the air floating around aimlessly. Zeus was sitting on a throne there talking to a goddess with a bow leaning on her knee.

Hermione knew it was Zeus. She didn't know why she knew, perhaps it was the long white beard or perhaps it was the lightening bolts playing around his robes. She thought it was most likely she knew because of the sheer force he radiated. It blazed gold in her vision. She blinked furiously trying to get the faint sunspots to disappear. Zeus turned to face them his fierce gold eyes flashing in the crystal light.

"Greetings Father." Said Hermes cheerfully bowing low.

"Hermes." Replied the God acknowledging him with a nod. Zeus voice was deep and rough reminding Hermione of rolling thunder in the middle of a storm.

"These are the mortals you sent me for." Hermes explained gesturing to Hermione.

Zeus's powerful gaze turned on the two teenagers.

"Hmmph the servants will feed and wash your feet and hands then we will talk."

Hermione and Draco were then lead to a beautiful dining area. "You two have been causing a lot of trouble. Why have you been performing magic? You are neither gods nor are you creatures of magical birth. Therefore, the laws set down by my brothers and I centuries ago magic is forbidden to you. You have disrupted the natural course of affairs in the forests and for this you must be punished. What have you to say?"

Draco quickly told re-counted the last three days and the reasons for their use of magic. He glossed over a few parts such as the bit just before Hermes came and his less than noble prank which got them into this mess in the first place.

Zeus regarded him for a moment. "I can truthfully say that that is the most spectacular story I have ever heard. From the future."

Hermione spoke up. "Sir, it is not a story, we are from the future and we need to get back as soon as possible. We have come to beg to be sent back- we can't do it alone."

Zeus clapped his great hands together and the air inside the pavilion bent and twisted like water vapor in the air on a hot day. The air solidified into nine glowing entities each complete with a uniquely coloured nimbus that faded into nothing.

"Greetings my fellow gods" Zeus boomed, " It seems I have a dilemma. These mortals have performed magic, which is against our law but they are from a time ahead and have little understanding of our ways. I welcome suggestions as to how to handle this affair."

There was a moment's pause, which was shattered when the gods began to argue.

"They broke the law and must take the punishment." Said a one god. He was dressed in battle armor, a huge sword sheathed at his belt and his eyes were completely red. His voice sounded like the clash of weapons, the screams of war cries and the blowing of trumpets.

"Come now Ares we all know how you thirst for violence of any kind but these are bizarre circumstances we must think before we act." Replied a woman across the pavilion from him.

"Athene, listen to yourself. You are a goddess show some backbone. They must pay."

"What did you say to me?" Athene yelled her skin glowing as white as her eyes.

Ares was posed for a retort when a lightening bolt split the air.

"Calm yourselves or remove yourselves from my presence." Zeus growled his sparking robes flashing dangerously.

All was silent.

A graceful woman carefully crossed the room to the King. When she arrived she drew herself near him and faced the rest.

"My dear husband is right," she purred, her silver eyes were glinting metallic orbs that reflected the lavish pavilion. "I say we might as well have some amusement out of this affair."

"Explain Hera." Zeus ordered tersely.

"I say we play The Game."

The gods looked at each other murmuring sounds of approval.

Zeus looked about, "So we are agreed then, they shall face trail by The Game. If the win they will be granted a favour of the gods, if they lose they shall face the punishment."

Draco heard this exchange and was worried. "What is The Game?" He asked.

"It is a series of 12 trials, one task from each god. The first four are usually ones where you are required to leave Olympus. If you pass these then you progress to the next stage of the games. If you lose three of the challenges then you have lost The Game and will face punishment." Hermes explained.

"What is the punishment for losing?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"Death."

"And if we refuse to play your game?"

"Then you shall face the penalty for breaking the laws of the gods."

"Which would be?" Drawled Draco.

"Death."

Draco swore and Hermione covered her face with her hand.

"That's not fair." Draco yelled.

"We are not concerned with fair, boy. This is not negotiable. I care nothing for your suffering. Now make your choice." Hera snapped, a silver aura enveloping her briefly.

"May we have time to discuss this?" Ask Hermione trying desperately to think of a plan.

"You have till dawn." Zeus said dismissively

Hera snapped her fingers and a slave came to her. "Take our guests to the guest rooms and draw them baths, their smells are offensive." she explained wrinkling her nose.

The slave bowed low and beckoned to Hermione and Draco to follow.

**xXx**

After the bath Hermione was led to her room she was tired and yawned nearly the whole way there. She entered to find Draco perched on her bed.

"Draco." She said slightly surprised.

"Hermione. What can we do?" He asked bluntly.

Hermione sighed and sat beside him.

"I don't know there isn't much we can do. We have no option but to play."

This was not what Draco wanted to hear.

"I don't want to die."

"Do you think I do? On the upside Voldemort would have tried to kill me soon enough anyway."

Draco flinched at the name, "You are not the only one the Dark Lord would kill."

'I know that, at least you are safe."

"Is that what you really think? Well your wrong Granger I am far from safe. Did you know there is a coming of age for entrance to the death eaters? My father eagerly awaits my 19th birthday. That's when I will be pressed ganged into the Dark Lords service and be at his command on pain of death and torture. What I meant by before was that he would kill me too. Either when I refuse to become a death eater or w…"

"Refuse to become a death eater? You? You're a Malfoy. Your father is the biggest pure blood fanatic I have ever had the displeasure to meet. The entire school knows it is only a matter of time before you start to try kill every one off who does not fit the image of what a wizard ought to be."

Draco hissed and jumped off the bed.

"Don't you da…"

"Oh sit down Draco I think planning for tomorrow should be more important than another argument. I'm sorry about what I just said I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have but you did and you meant it,"

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me does every one else have such a low opinion of me as you do or is it just the Golden Trio."

" Oh I can assure you it is everyone and don't go on your high horse, you brought it on yourself. You have spent six years bulling me, I am entitled to hatred."

"Hatred?"

Draco sounded startled but Hermione expected it was just another trick of his.

Draco was silent for a moment turning the thought in his head then he smiled. It wasn't the usual malicious sneer but a very seductive pose.

"Hate? You don't hate me Granger," He walked slowly towards her. "You shouldn't lie to yourself. If you hated me you wouldn't have tried to kiss me that morning or be desperate for one now."

Hermione choked out a denial, "Don't flatter yourself, that morning was a mistake, a situation born from the stress of the circumstances and nothing happened anyway."

"Nothing happened but you wish it had."

"I wish nothing of the sort." Replied Hermione heatedly.

"No need for denial Granger, I have that effect on females."

"You're the one in denial. I…"

Hermione was cut off when Draco leaned into her and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Draco if…"She started to protest but Draco leaned in further. His arms trapping her against the bed. She could feel his muscles against her shoulders. He kissed her again this time more demanding. Hermione went tense trying furiously to gain control of her conflicting emotions and ignore the fire that had started inside her stomach. Her lips tingled. He drew back his mouth curved back into the strange smile. When he began to stand straight Hermione felt disappointed. 'Don't be absurd.' She told herself crossly

She took a moment to calm down then opened her eyes to glare at Draco.

He met her gaze with a smug look of superiority. "Get out." She told him firmly her voice raised.

Whatever Draco had expected it was not this. His eyebrows sprung together in surprise. "Wha…"

"You heard me get out I will see you tomorrow at The Game but you need to leave now."

Draco was silent he stood up straight and left the room with out another word or backwards glance.

**xXx**

Draco lay in his bed staring at the ornate ceiling thoughts chased one another in his head. What had happened? He replayed the events in his head over and over. Little details stuck in his head. Like the way her eyes sparked when she was angry or the smell of the jasmine soap that she had just bathed with. The softness of her body as he drew close to her and the feel of her lips against his. He remembered how she had demanded he leave her hair was damp and framing her face, her lips were red but her eyes were clouded with what was what Draco was trying to think of. She fascinated him. He had never seen her that way before this adventure, never seen how complex and full of life she was. If Draco was honest with reason he was so enraptured by her was because she had rejected him. Draco was, to not put to fine of a point on it, not used to rejection. He sighed and closed his eyes willing the images to vanish and sleep to come. Sleep was a long time in coming.

Hermione spent a similar restless night having a huge argument with herself over Draco of all people. She examined his actions, She debated his motives, she questioned his sanity and near morning she was exhausted and still none the wiser to why he had kissed her or why they had nearly kissed that morning she fell from the cliff. She dropped off into a disgruntled sleep cursing Boys and Hormones in general.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wow that was long, (For me anyway) and hopefully good. It was an explaining chapter so kind of boring so I added the kisses in there to spice it up.

Ka kite Ano – Book Junkie from Beyond


	8. Let The Game Begin

AN: Sorry everyone I just realized that Hermione's arm was still broken, whoops, it's ok though I changed the last chapter so Hermes has completely healed her. I also did some editing 

Disclaimer: Hermione and Draco are not real. I really have my doubts that the Greek gods are real. Despite all of this they do exist, (They just aren't real, (are you following?) ;-P) and I do not own them.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

8 Let The Games Begin 

The next day they were up at dawn Hermione was just in time to see Apollo's golden chariot leave Mount Olympus to soar through the sky trailing the sun behind. Once Hermione had again bathed she was dressed in traditional Grecian robes. It rather suited her actually and it strangely complemented her wild bushy hair. Her hair was tied back from her face with a long ribbon that matched the ribbon that corded up her dress. The servants attending her tried to add jewelry but Hermione declined. She didn't feel comfortable taking the gods riches though it seemed that they had enough to spare.

She went from her room to the center chamber once more. Here the gods were already feasting on what Hermione guessed was nectar and ambrosia. Ordinary bread honey and cold meats were waiting for her and Draco at an end table. Hermione gratefully made her way around and seated herself in the chair next to a minor goddess sharing their table. The goddess turned to Hermione and her eyes were glowing the colour of green olives,

"Good morning," The goddess said politely, gravely inclining her head.

"Morning my lady," Hermione replied not sure of the correct term of address for an immortal.

"I am Ino, a goddess of the ocean,"

"Oh pleased to meet you," said Hermione politely, "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I know. We have all come to watch you perform in the Game." Ino said simply.

Hermione felt a knot of apprehension curling around her stomach. The contents on her plate making her feel worse. She tried to smile half-heartedly but gave up.

"Cheer up," said Ino sensing her distress, "not all of us have come to see you lose." The goddess gave a beautiful smile and suddenly Hermione felt a boost of confidence and she decided she could eat a little.

Draco didn't even arrive for breakfast until the very end. Hermione had never experienced such and awkward moment. Her lips tingled remembering the kiss. She recalled the pressure of his body against hers. The arrogant smile on his gorgeous face. Hermione blinked,

'Stop thinking!' She said angrily to herself.

The hall went silent and hundreds of immortal heads plus one very mortal head turned to her direction. She blushed as she realized she had spoken out loud. Fortunately the awkward moment was dispelled as Zeus stood to his feet and beckoned Draco and Hermione forward. They approached slowly and bowed when they reached the step to the raised dais and thrones.

"It is time, what have you decided?" Asked Zeus in his usual booming tones.

"We will play." Said Hermione shakily her earlier anxiety returning at full force.

The god nodded and placed his hands together so that the fingertips just touched each other. A vibrant golden light began to form in a small ball in his hands. The ball expanded past his caged fingers and enveloped the crowded hall. Draco felt the hair on his neck stand up and a wind tugging at his clothes. He felt sick as the ground lurched away from him and he was spun around. It felt like a Floo powder trip on drugs. A really, really fast Floo trip with blinding shots of starburst lights and sharp sounds punctuating the air. He landed with a heavy thud on grass.

"Uh." The air was knocked out of his lungs as he collided with the earth. In the air beside him a figure materialized and promptly dropped to the ground with a gasp. Draco struggled up and looked at Hermione, her bushy hair obscured her face, as she lay curled in a ball. She was clutching her sides and was gasping for breath. Draco swore under his breath and staggered over to help her. He pulled her into a kneeling position so she could breathe easier. Looking around him he saw that he was on a hill, all the gods were forming a ring around him and Hermione the uniquely coloured nimbus' that surrounded them were fading. None of them had fallen down and most were looking at Draco with a superior smugness that made Draco want to hit them.

Ino, the beautiful goddess dressed in blue and that smelt like the ocean stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Instantly Hermione recovered.

"Thank you." Said Hermione bowing down low.

Ino inclined her head gracefully and moved back into her position in the circle.

"Before us stand the two barbarians who are guilty of practicing magic even though they are mortal. This offense is punishable by death. We have however decided to be lenient on these two mortals as they are from far into the future. Instead of death they shall play The Game. They shall face twelve challenges set by the twelve great gods of Olympus. If they lose more than two they shall die as is our custom."

Zeus's voice rang out clearly. All of the gods had obviously heard this before as Hermione could see they were not paying attention. Suddenly a thunderclap sounded in the air.

"Let the games begin." Zeus roared. The gods all broke into excited chatter and Hermes strode forward, his baton firmly grasped in his hand and his sandals glowing green except for the golden wings that remained motionless his green eyes focused on the two in the center.

He stopped in front of them.

"I, Hermes son of Zeus and messenger god, one of the elite gods hereby challenge you to a race. One of you will participate and you will choose your mode of transport. No magic is to be used except my winged sandals and an object of your choosing."

Draco and Hermione locked gazes.

"I should go." They said at the same time.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. What on earth will you use for a start? You are terrified of heights and I play seeker remember? Flying isn't exactly new to me."

"I don't know I could…"Began Hermione defensively but looking at Draco she realized he was right, "All right, fine you go."

Draco nodded and turned to Hermes.

" I accept your challenge. Where are we racing to?"

Hermes tutted impatiently and pointed his scepter at Draco's head. Draco stumbled back as his head was flooded with a barrage of mental images. A vivid map unfolded in his mind he could see the racecourse as it really was, even details like goats grazing on Mt Ida right through to the ships in the harbor in Athens.

When his head stopped throbbing Draco shook himself. He walked to the starting line ready to leave then he stopped.

"How am I meant to fly? I don't have my broomstick with me."

"Well you choose your own equipment. If you cant supply it that's your problem, walk to the finish line." Said Hermes with a smirk. Draco was beginning to tire of his insolence- the smirking was so annoying.

Hermione then made her way to Draco's side. Placing a light hand on his arm she said.

"Draco, visualize your broom in your head, as detailed as you can."

Draco did as he was told closing his eyes and imagining his new 'Flying Crane' a revolutionary broom his grandfather bought him for his 'coming of age' birthday. Even Potter's was not in league with this.

Draco felt a cold pressure against his skull as Hermione placed the tip of her wand at his temple. Draco was worried as that point could have any amount of damage to it. A cleverly concocted curse that would disable him, a spell that could make him blind or a vicious jab to the head that could really, really hurt.

"Granger what are you doing?" He asked apprehensively.

"Relax, trust me."

"Yeah right," muttered Draco but he stood still and found to his surprise that he did trust her.

"Image of the mind be born it physical life reform." (AN. Please note; the spells will now be understandable as the spell Hermione cast lets them understand languages including Latin.)

Hermione did an impressive twist and complicated movements with his wand and Draco felt the air around him become thick and sluggish. He opened his eyes to see the space around him congeal and bend transforming and taking shape. Suddenly a broom appeared with a faint 'pop' and the air snapped back to normal.

Draco stepped back in surprise.

"Wow." Was all he could manage, He was amazed, they didn't even teach that sort of magic at school it was far to advanced for even Year 13

Hermione just grinned.

"Come on try it out."

Draco cautiously straddled the broom feeling the smoothness of the handle and the gentle vibrating hum he felt coming off it in waves. In a moment of courage he grasped the handle firmly and kicked off hard. The instant he was in the air an exhilarating calm can over him. He loved this the rush, the feel of the air blowing and the feel of control he got from simply flying it was magic beyond that that he had grown up around since his birth. He did a quick loop and then coasted back to the ground. On the ground the starting line was drawn and Hermes and Draco lined up. Zeus let off a thunderclap to start it and then both god and mortal were away in a blur of colour. The entire party of Olympians and minor gods (and Hermione) were transported to the finish line instantly. Hermione again spent the first few moments curled in agony. Dear god it was painful! She stood up and stared at the gods who now sat in rows on ornate benches all watching a giant oval plate that hovered in the air and showed an image. It was Hermione reflected much like a floating round television. On the screen was a picture of the race in progress. It was incredible they were neck and neck both as evenly matched as the other. Hermes was shooting like a comet, his green aura trailing behind him like a fiery tail. Draco looked slightly less impressive but was still matching the god in pace as they zoomed across the Greek countryside around mountains and through forests. All in all the race was an exhilarating one near the end the two went through a thick forest and those watching lost sight of them. They watched in anticipation for they could see the forest from the finish line. A brilliant green arrow lanced out of the thick growth and stopped just before the line Hermes looked as perfect as usual not a hair out of place to show he had just competed in a furious race. He smiled and nonchalantly stepped over the line swaggering with out a care in the world. The gods all cheered and Hermes gave an eloquent bow. There was no sign of Draco. Hermione at first was disappointed at not winning but it was quickly replaced by worry at Draco. Where was he? Was he hurt or unconscious? She waited and waited for a figure to emerge from the foliage but nothing. Suddenly she felt terrified. She started running down the hill calling for him. She searched the woods frantically getting more and more worried.

"Draco, Draco? Where are you?"

She thrust her hand into her robes and found to her surprise the quill she had used to find him all the way back at Hogwarts nearly a week ago.

She recast the spell on it.

"Take this essence back to its source."

The quill once again fluttered to life. It hovered slowly then took off like a shot zooming through the forests. Hermione struggled keep it in sight as she dodged trees and tried to keep her footing on the uneven ground.

The quill stopped at a giant tree and shot vertically upward. Hermione looked up uncertainly but when she heard a cry she began climbing furiously.

"Draco, Draco? Is that you?"

"Argh! Hermione get this thing off me."

When Hermione got to the top she saw Draco hanging upside down on the branch leaves through his hair and clothes and a quill pecking his skull furiously.

She cautiously climbed over to him and made the quill stop. She checked to see if he was ok and notice nothing seemed broken though there was a lot of swelling around his wrist. She pulled him from the tree untangling him and trying to stop herself from falling.

At last they were both free and panting against the trees thick trunk. Hermione looked at Draco and just burst out laughing in relief. Draco stared at her then found himself laughing in response.

"What happened?" Hermione asked after conjuring a cold compress for Draco's wrist.

Draco's pale features turned a shade of pink he turned away from Hermione embarrassed. "I err sort of smacked into the tree."

Hermione just started laughing again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. The Shame

No excuses as to why this is SOOOO late- like a year probably. I'm just a bad person.

Disclaimer: I am many things to many people but not one of them have ever told me I was Ms Rowling…ever Sob --- do enjoy the story

An advertisement brought to you from the Author:

"Love my work but can't stand the ghastly spelling and grammar errors? Become my Beta today and help put an end to slip-shot writing…Please."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been a terrible three days for Draco. There was some sort of festival in Athens the god just HAD to attend which left no time to continue the Game. Draco spent this time moping around the beautiful palace tormenting him over how he lost the first challenge. Hermione didn't seem bothered. Not that Draco could tell as she was never around. No instead of sulking with him shed gone over to the enemy with his stupid golden sandals and stupid immortal glowing green eyes. Not that Draco was at all jealous. What on earth was he jealous of? Mud-Granger could do what ever the bloody hell she wanted. If she couldn't see through this stupid gods false glamour than what could he do about it?

Merlin he was BORED.

There was nothing to do here. Great architecture yes but not much else.

Just clouds, tapestries, stars and odd moaning noises.

Draco stopped out side the room.

Wait moaning noises?

He debated with himself to go and look. He was very well acquainted with those noises…a loud crash echoed from the room and down the hall. Draco couldn't resist as the moaning changed to cries of panic and confusion.

He opened the door to find an extremely attractive and more importantly naked woman lying down with a strong, dark also naked man. She was glowing a soft mother of peal while he was blasting a red nimbus that was confined by the strange chain mail blanket that covered them. The ugliest god Draco had ever seen was standing beside the bed with a look of great anger and angst, his earthy brown eyes gleaming from the dark corner.

Suddenly he yelled, his voice sounding like a hot furnace and the clang of metal on metal,

"Come to me my sisters and brothers, mother and father. Assemble and see this new shame my wife brings me."

The anger in his voice was intense and raw.

The room was almost immediately filled with what looked like water vapour.

Figures then began appearing just as they had at the pavilion for Zeus.

When the colourful nimbi had settled the gods all beheld the sight in front of them.

The women all shocked with the exception of white-eyed Athena who looked triumphant and the silver orbed Queen who looked jealous.

"Hephaestus what is this?"

Zeus asked gesturing towards the blushing woman and furious male on the bed.

At this point Hermione entered the room and shot Draco a questioning look he shrugged in response his face darkening when he saw Hermes following behind her.

"My wife Aphrodite has broken my heart and destroyed my dreams. I have oft thought that she was wanton and I sought to prove my fears. Behold here she lies with Ares, my brother. This has cut deep and I wish to denounce her in the sight of all others. She is unworthy and has defiled herself. Here my brethren, is my deepest shame."

It took awhile longer for the noise to die down then Ares and Aphrodite where released. Aphrodite stood gracefully out of the bed. She then glided past Draco whose face immediately began pinking as he felt his loins tighten. Merlin she was beautiful. Truly a goddess. He started towards her not sure what he was going to do. He felt a tug on his arm and was numbly lead out of the room his thoughts and awareness a blur.

"Unbelievable!"

Draco felt his arm being released as Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Just bloody unbelievable. What a bloody little flirt."

"Who?" asked Draco coming out of his daze.

" Aphrodite of course, worse than the Veela. Honestly she had every man in there in the palm of her hand." Hermione cast a glance at Draco

"Obviously including you."

"Well let's not pretend she isn't the most sexy woman ever to live." Replied Draco smirking.

"She isn't a woman Draco she is a Goddess, The goddess of promiscuity, vanity and lust, and as for her looks I hope you realize it is a glamour charm."

"Are you jealous of an immortal goddess?"

"Don't be ridiculous I have more sense than to worry of a second rate whore. For Merlin's sake Malfoy it's your life but you're an idiot if you think she will like you. Don't get me wrong she will sleep with you. I doubt she can help herself, it's what she does after all- you saw her with Ares, but she wont fall in love with you."

"Oh really well who said anything about love? Not that it's your business anyway. Oh and where have you been for the past three days? That's right, flirting with a messenger boy. Well I suppose that you two perfect for each other he is an idiot and you're a…" Draco trailed away

"A what Malfoy?" Hermione asked her voice dangerously quite.

"Your impossible! We have to get home and you spend your time with the flirty loser." Yelled Draco aspirated.

"As I recall you were the one who lost to him." Hermione retorted icily. "What is you're problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes you. I'm talking about in general here. You meet me in our first year and find out that I'm not from a wizarding family suddenly we are enemies and we remain enemies for years, of course thanks to your inane pranks this year we end up in the middle of ancient Greece. We start to work together and dare I say it almost become friends." Hermione was pacing now. "Then you start hitting on me. Just when I think maybe your different you start talking and acting like this. Is this game to you? Or do you just have to snog someone even if she is the hated mudblood."

"I thought you said you weren't jealous, and I didn't kiss you because I'm some weirdo freak who can't go a few weeks without sex or a snog. I…" Draco seemed a little uncomfortable, "I don't know why I kissed you it just felt like I should. I'm not usually that impulsive. Look,"

Now he was really uncomfortable,

"Gah!" He threw his hands up, "What does it matter anyway when we get back home nothing will change. You will still be the golden trio and I will still have to face my life. This whole thing has been like some unreal vacation. Merlin, just forget about it."

He turned and left the room; Hermione sat there even more confused.

xXx

As the Gods met with the mortals again this time Hephaestus was the god who strode forward. Ugly as always he stood in horrid contrast to the cold haughty and exceedingly beautiful gods that surrounded him. Hermione could see on is face that he was still hurt by Aphrodite. Obviously he loved her. Why Hermione had no idea but there it was.

Hephaestus stood stooped his powerful arms limp by his sides. He spoke to Hermione and Draco instead of the assembly though his voice was loud enough to carry across the crowd.

"Ah my young mortals, my challenge for you is a quest. Complete it and you will have passed my part of the Game."

"Is that all?" Draco asked waiting for the catch.

"Don't be hasty my friend this task is not as simple as you might wish."

Hermione was getting impatient.

"Sir, what is this task?"

Hephaestus' liquid brown eyes fastened on Hermione.

"To make Artemis her Great Bow of the Hunt I require a string. I make this string from the hair of certain animals, which you need to find. A unicorn tail hair, a centaur tail hair and a hair from a sphinx's mane."

"Wait isn't the Sphinx Egyptian?"

"We like to borrow from other cultures." Said Hephaestus, amusement clear in his voice.

"How long have we got? And how do we find these creatures?" Hermione asked briskly.

"Hmm there is no real time limit, if you don't return in a month you lose but I hardly think it should take you that long. As for where, the unicorns can be found in the Unicorn glade, which the river of Thermodon runs through. The centaurs live in a wood in Thrace and the Sphinx as your companion has pointed out is in Egypt. I bid you good luck on your travels, and magic is permitted."

Then Hephaestus turned and hobbled away. The crowd also dispersed looking a little disappointed.

"Honestly he is no fun when he gets into these moods." Hermione overheard Poseidon remark to Ares.

Hermione understood. He was going easy on them to cheat the other gods out of their sport. Hermione felt relieved, now all they had to do was complete the quest and they were one step closer to going home.

Hermione and Draco sat together planning how they were going to go about getting the hairs. There was an unspoken agreement that they abided by to not speak of what happened in the hall.

"Well what about brooms?"

"Draco, don't be ridiculous I can't fly. We could apperate."

"We don't know where we are going." Replied Draco not adding that he had yet to actually pass his apperating test.

"Well what about a port key?"

"Hermione I have no idea how to set that up do you?"

"Well I read about it a few times but I could never attempt it without the right books."

"Merlin." Said Draco letting his head drop to the table with a thud.

"Despairing already?" a voice that sounded of the ocean. Hermione looked up to see Ino dressed in all her Grecian glory. She seemed to shimmer, her skin pale and her green olive eyes that seemed to hold all the depths of the ocean in them.

"Well never fear I have come to help you."

Draco perked up. "Really can you transport us like Hermes did?"

"I'm afraid not I'm not that powerful however pack some provisions and all you will need to travel then meet me in the throne room."

They quickly packed stuffing all their possessions into sacks that had been supplied to them.

They found Ino waiting for them in the throne room. She ushered them to her then lead the way to a side room. In this room was a giant life like model of the Mediterranean and of Greece.

"I can transport you instantly through this." Ino said pointing one graceful hand toward the map. "It is one way however so choose your destination and then you will have to find your own way around."

"We aren't familiar with Greece how will we find these places? Hermione asked still a little frustrated.

"Hold out your hand." Ino instructed

Hermione did as she was told Ino took her hand gently and breathed on the top. Hermione shivered as she felt the skin on her hand move and flow. When she looked at her hand there was a blue tattoo of the land and sea. There were three red dots on the map and a small yellow one.

"There now that should do it. Use you're wand to zoom in and out."

Hermione was thanking Ino profusely until the beautiful goddess shook her head.

"Don't thank me I have ulterior motives."

Then Ino stood back and motioned them to touch the board.

Draco and Hermione nervously approach the map. Placing a hand to it Hermione closed her eyes. Draco saw Ino say something then gesture. With a wave she disappeared from view along with the rest of the room. Draco began to feel sick it was like the drugged up floo ride with all the portkey extras (Except for an actual port key of course, the map disappeared with the rest of the room.) Sparks of purple and blue energy burst and sparked around him.

Suddenly it was over. Draco fell on the grass with a thud Hermione somehow managing to fall not on the grass but on him.

"Ooof" The wind was knocked out of him making him feel even worse.

Hermione opened her eyes on the impact.

She looked down and came face to face with the very pained look on Draco's face with a small gasp she rolled off him.

"Sorry." She squeaked peering at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Draco turned on all fours still catching his breath.

"Never been better." He managed to breathe out. Gradually he got to his feet to look around.

They were in a forest.

A raging river, the River Thermodon he assumed, rushed past at an alarming rate.

The forest was like a lot of forests. Green, brown, large and wild.

"Where do we go then?" Draco asked Hermione, "Up or down stream?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then said with absolute certainty. "Up"

"How on earth do you know that?"

"It's strange I can feel it, feel them."

"Them?"

"Draco jus trust me, please."

She looked so innocent and certain.

Draco sighed, "Alright up it is."

Hermione looked excited like it was her birthday or she had found a really big book that was written in a half dead language.

She eagerly took the lead.

Her enthusiasm wasn't dampened in the least when after two hours of walking there was still no sign of a unicorn glade.

Draco was less enthusiastic but her bubbly mood had an effect on him. He wasn't as annoyed by the tedious walk than he felt he should be. He found he was actually enjoying the walk.

Enjoy was perhaps the wrong word but he felt contented. Hermione was humming a strange and beautiful melody under her breath.

"What is that song?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm?" Hermione looked up.

Draco patiently repeated the question.

"I don't know but I…" Hermione broke of then sighed, "This is going to sound weird but it was just a tune that came into my head ever since we came here. It gets stronger the further we go up stream."

Draco stopped walking and stood in silence. That's all her could hear- silence.

"Well why can't I hear it?" He demanded.

"I'm not making it up!" Said Hermione indignantly

"I never said you did." Pointed out Draco smoothly.

"Well I…" Hermione began to reply when Draco came up to her face, very close to her face. She could feel his breath on her cheek as she shut her mouth and swallowed nervously.

"Stop trying to antagonize me and lets keep walking." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded mutely then whirled away to resume following the river.

Draco stayed where he was a moment longer fixing in his mind the scent of her hair. It smelt of jasmine and spices.

Ten minutes later they stumbled onto a meadow surrounded by strong oaks and beeches.

Here the river was slower and shallower and wound through the meadow before disappearing into the wood. A collection of stones near the center of the meadow provided a ford through the river. On both sides of the blue water were grassy areas of green. Dotted around the glade were beautiful apple trees that against all logic had blossoms and red ripe fruit hanging from the branches. Clover and wild flowers dotted through the grass. Bees and butterflies flew in graceful dances from plant to plant. A small herd of about seven creatures were grazing. Silver manes and tails, coats so white that they made the white of the clouds above seem dirty and tainted, and upon each of their heads was a shimmering iridescent mother of pearl horn shaped in a delicate spiral cone.

It was in short the most idyllic and breath-taking place Hermione had ever seen and the Unicorns looked so pure and innocent. The melody she had heard so faintly where they landed was rushing through her ears. It added to the splendor in front of her. She unconsciously began singing along to the tune.

The herd stopped grazing their ears swiveling around and locking on to Hermione's voice. The stallion raised his head in a whicker then walked sedately over to Hermione.

She kept singing and made her way toward him ignoring Draco's attempts to stop her. The beautiful Unicorn coming toward her in entranced her.

As far as Draco could see Hermione had been put under some kind of spell and the horn on the unicorn looked deadly enough.

Hermione was almost at the stallion now her hand outstretched.

"Halt!" Commanded a fierce voice that cut through the song in her head.

Hermione froze.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I really wanted to use Rowling's creatures from that side book that was published a few years ago but I couldn't find a copy to use. So I chose mythology creatures instead.

And apologies again for the lateness. Much love to all who review.


	10. A Quest

"That's it. Now turn around."

Hermione turned her back on the lovely creature that had begun to paw the ground and turn away.

As she turned a pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them directly in front of her was a shiny bronze armor chest plate.

Looking up Hermione met the fierce gaze of the warrior in a Corinthian horsehair helmet.

"Get your hands off me, you brute." Said Hermione with more bravado than she felt, to the hands gripping her.

The warrior chuckled.

"Sister, This one has spirit." Said the warrior turning to the figure behind Hermione.

"Ah sister, spirit is all well and good but what about some actual talent."

Surprised Hermione looked hard at the warriors face sure enough there was a certain feminine cast to her features.

Hermione looked around for Draco and found him kneeling, gagged and bloody furious. A band of warriors encircled him spears and javelins pointed unwaveringly at his torso.

Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath.

"So are you?"

Hermione blinked then realized it was her being addressed.

"I…er…what were you asking?"

"Do you have any ability?"  
"Er, yes." Said Hermione uncertainly then something clicked. "Oh my, your Amazons aren't you?"

"Yes. What abilities do you claim to have?" Said the one Hermione had mentally nicknamed as Bronze.

"I…um…I'm a scholar."

Draco, whose eyes had shot wide open at the mention of Amazons, let out a grunt.

Bronze regarded him, glaring at him for even daring to exist.

"Who is he?" She asked sharply

Who the hell are you to ask me that let me go! I'm not doing anything wrong." Shouted Hermione outraged.

"Your trespassing onto Amazon lands, a heathen and a…" Bronze pulled a face like she had to swallow a lemon, "Man."

She threw a contemptuous look at Draco.

"You haven't gained the right to pass and so I shall make sure you can never trespass again."

She advanced menacingly.

Suddenly Draco broke free. He ran intercepting the woman advancing on Hermione.

"If you dare touch one hair on her head I'll..." Draco began threateningly

"You will do what?" Asked Bronze full of contempt.

"Petrificus Totalus" Said Draco nonchalantly his demeanor at odds with the passionate menacing figure of before.

As Bronze stopped mid stride Draco aimed a hex at the Amazon holding Hermione captive.

The woman shrieked as her hands and arms became hairy and her head began to morph. Armour flowed into hair also. Her spine changed she went down on all fours her booted feet becoming hooves her fierce helmet with its red horse hair decoration attached to her skin the mane inching down her spine. After a few moments instead of a proud warrior there stood a beautiful mare with caramel coloured hair a red mane and tail. Her eyes had not changed remaining a vibrant blue colour.

All the Amazons that had rushed to defend Bronze stood stock still in shock. Draco muttered under his breath waving about in a full circle with his wand. Vines grew up from the ground and quickly captured the remaining Amazons, all but one who hacked away at the vines vigorously with her sword. She was behind Draco and when she was free she charged at him. Hermione reached for her own wand but Draco whipped around and a thin white thread shot from his wand and cocooned the woman in spider's silk, leaving her head free to breathe.

His body still tense Draco cast a wary eye around for any more would be captors. All the women were incapacitated. Breathing a sigh of relief Draco turned to see Hermione when some thing flung at him so hard it knocked the breath from his body. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. As he fell he looked down to see Hermione hugging him fiercely.

He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hermione..." He wheezed.

Anything he was about to say was cut off as Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth.

After some surprise Draco kissed her back his tension melting away as he gathered her in his arms. After a brief moment- far to short in Draco's opinion he pulled away to breath.

Hermione stood up immediately. "I'm so sorry Draco I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean …I mean I meant to say thank you but I…Sorry." She said backing away in embarrassment.

Draco took a moment to recover from being winded then he stood up wincing as his back cracked.

Taking two swift steps towards Hermione he smoothly gripped her shoulders and then cupped her chin in one strong hand. Looking into her eyes he smiled then he leaned in to her and placed a gentle quick kiss on her lips then her lightly freckled nose, cheeks, jaw and then back to her lips this time savagely capturing them. Blankly Hermione responded tentatively at first then she matched Draco's passion with her own pressing her curvy body against his solid frame and pressing her tongue against Draco's mouth demanding access and tasting his warm mouth when he complied. He groaned deep in his throat and pulled her even closer to him her body completely flush with his, his tongue battling with hers in a dance that ignited a fire in Hermione's belly. Hermione found to her surprise that he was just as affected by the kissing.

Dimly hearing the captured woman yelling Hermione broke off the kiss a huge smile on her face.

"Um, Thank you." She said quietly looking into his silver eyes before she stepped back and looked around the beautiful glade.

"Not to criticize your work or anything, I mean she makes a beautiful horse," said Hermione gesturing to the vibrant haired beast now grazing nonchalantly nearby, "but I think you should change her back."

"Oh I suppose." Draco agreed and with a casual flick of his wand the horse morphed back into a woman who promptly began spitting out the grass in her mouth.

"Just be thankful I'm in such a good mood." He said as he stood next to Hermione and wrapped his arms about her waist.

Leaning her head against his chest Hermione said firmly. "And now the petrified one."

Draco muttered something under his breath good-naturedly and turned his attention to Bronze.

Bronze collapsed on the ground when the spell was broken but quickly she regained her footing.

"Oh mighty gods forgive me I knew not who you were." She said kneeling on the ground in reverence.

"But we're not…" Hermione began but Draco cut over her smoothly

"Not angered anymore you have learnt your lesson. We will spare your live, in return we ask that you give us the tail hair of a Unicorn and a safe lodging."

Hermione was still slightly bewildered the next day when they left the next morning well feed and with a unicorn tail hair wrapped in a cloth and stowed in a one shoulder bag along with a sharp knife and some food. They left the camp of the nomadic Amazons and passed through the beautiful glade. The music was still there and it still called to Hermione.

The Amazon had explained it to Hermione the night previous. It was the unicorns' own special magic. Only women of purity could hear it. (Hermione blushed when she realized what they meant by purity, it vaguely explained their loathing of men) And when they responded, it formed a bond between Amazon and Unicorn.

Simple really and a little frightening, Hermione thought with a shudder.

They journeyed on using Hermione's map. To save time they conjured Draco's broom and flew as much as possible. Hermione felt her stomach lurch at the very thought of flying. She spent the terrifying rides hugging to Draco painfully with her eyes crammed shut.

They finally reached Thrace. It looked like an ordinary forest and Hermione was a little disappointed when she got there. After the Unicorn glad nothing else had occurred with Draco. In fact it was getting quite awkward around him. Hermione was also vitally aware that she was in need of a bath or shower. She would even accept a damp sponge at this point. Fortunately she was a witch and didn't have to.

She mentioned to Draco about cleaning up and then slipped off to the pond near where they had camped.

The water was cold, clean and so wonderful against Hermione's skin that she just exhaled and sunk beneath the surface feeling the dampness envelope her in a safety bubble.

Resurfacing she swam over to her clothes and used her wand to charm wash her hair then her body letting the soft smell of Jasmine float around her. With a sigh she pushed off from the bank and relaxed in the blue water.

Draco was setting up camp with practiced ease when he heard screaming coming from the pond.

'Oh gods, Hermione!'

He ran in the direction of the water clutching his wand tightly, his robes streaming behind him.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ah this story has gotten away from me and it is getting so long that no one will read it.


End file.
